Battle of Bracelets 5/Chapter 3
This page contains the whole chapter 3 of Battle of Bracelets 5. This chapter shows one of the main antagonists of the game and one of the new ones, Apollo, God of the Sun. He will fight the Golden Bracelets for attacking other Gods. The player will be in the level in which they finished the chapter A. Besides, the player will continue travelling through Kardias, but there will be new places to visit. Also, at the end of the chapter 3, it begins the chapter B, which can be found in this page too. Chapter 3: Solar Justice Punishment After Elena insisting to go to the beach of Kardias Lethos, a city to the north of where they were. When you arrive to the city, you will have to use Aingeru and Pablo; the second one will fight Hiruki, one of the Ikarus (servers of Apollo) who were ordered to attack the Golden Bracelets (Lv.. 3); the first one will fight Lykaios, the Gemini Ikarus (Lv.. 4). The rest will appear to ask what happened. Photos will appear again to explain all the situation. Apollo, God of the Sun, was told that the Golden Bracelets had attacked several gods; he will want to punish you. To ease you the survival, he will tell you where to find Apollo, you need to travel to temple of Lethos, at the north of Kardias Solera. In the road, you will find again the girl who helped you in Calsinter, who will be attaked by 3 Ikarus Angels (Lv. 100- Lv.. 4). *'Unlockable Characters: 'Hiruki *'Obtained Items: 'Lethos Arm, 5000 HP Potion, Refrigerant, Volcanica ''(into the road Kardias Lethos), ''Total Drink, Eris Orbitars ''(in Kardias Lethos); Perfect Beverage, Dream Flute, Volcanika Robe, Hope Spear (into the road Lethos-Solera). When you arrive to the city, you will find Drake, Garone, Areusa and Cryllica in the square of the city. They are being attacked by an Ikarus who seems to be really strong. After him beating Cryllica, he will see you and fight you (Lv.. 6); he is Kaito, the Aries Ikarus and right hand of the god. After "saving" them, they will fight you due to honor (Lv.. 7 Drake, Lv.. 6 Garone and Lv.. 5 Areusa). After that, you will be able to go to the temple, where Apollo and Kaito are looking at a painted wall. They will see you and leave the temple. Suddenly 12 Ikarus Angels will attack you (Lv.. 3 each). *'Unlockable Character: Kaito *'''Unlockable Souls: (into the Temple of Apollo). *'Obtained Items: '5000 HP Potion, Radiactive Box, Divine Drop, Brave Robe, Electris Gladio ''(in Kardias Solera). Route of the Islands You will fight them before Laura tells you where they went. The place where you have to go is the cave at the west of Kardias Lethos. You can go now there, where several Dominal Ikarus will fight you (Lv.. 5-Lv.. 8). Into the cave, Apollo will take some crystals of the inner cave, if you try to fight him, the Taurus Ikarus, Hokai, will try to stop you (Lv.. 10). He will be beaten, although Apollo will invite you to go to the palace if you really need to show that you are not guilty. Before leaving the cave, you will fight 3 Ikarus Fighters (Lv.. 9 each). After that, you will have to look for the boat in the harbor. *'Unlockable Souls: ' (into the cave of Lethos). *'Obtained Items: Rock Gem, 5000 HP Potion, Mega Drink, Melancholy Palm, Tornado Orbitars (into the cave); ''Steel Edge ''(into Lethos Harbor). When you get into the ship and arrive to the island of Kardias Nova, you will find a whole city where an Ikarus, Doh fights you with the help of 2 Ikarus Angels (Doh is in Lv.. 10 and the angels are in Lv.. 8 each one). Right before arriving to the harbor of the north where you will get a catamaran who will bring you to the south of the island Kardias Magna, a giant island where most of the important cities are. You will arrive to Kardias Thenas, a city that was once created by the Goddess Athena. There, Tom and Rick will greet you with a fight (Lv.. 12 each). They will tell you that Apollo wants to punish you but Athena is trying to convince him not to do it. *'Unlockable Characters: Doh *'''Obtained Items: ''Total Drink, Antidote, Meteor Scythe'' (into Nova Harbor); 2000 HP Potion, Explosive Laser ''(into the catamaran); ''Minotaur Club, 5000 HP Potion, Total Potion, Refrigerant, Dawn Palm ''(in Lethos Thenas). Running through the Valley The city will open the route of Eollos Valley, a place where there are often strong winds. In the middle of the valley, there is a village, but you will have to stop before. There is an arch in the middle of the route. There, Kaito and a young boy will stop you. The boy, who is the Leo Ikarus Krysos, will fight you while Kaito sees him (Lv.. 15). After beating him, they will disappear and you will be able to arrive to the village, where Alange will fight you to bring the Great Sword back (Lv.. 17). An old man will see you fighting and will tell you that there are some Dark Bracelets attacking people into the forest. There, you will find Razor, the Dark Indigo Bracelet, who will fight you (Lv.. 18). *'Unlockable Characters: Krysos *'Unlockable Souls: '(at the west of the Eollos Village). *'''Obtained Items: ''Total Drink, Refrigerant, Dynamite, 500 HP Potion, Aries Arm, Hercule Sword (in the route Thenas-Eollos); ''Natural Laser, Capture Card, Steel Bow, Magnetic Leg ''(into Eollos Forest). Then, you will arrive to an electric central. There you will find that there are some explosions due to the bad use of energy. When you go into the central, you will find Vic and Inferna again. The boy seems not controlling his actions, but it is preferable to beat them (Lv.. 19, Vic; Lv.. 20 Inferna). After beating them, you will need to click a button of the room to stop the discontrol. But Hayden (Lv.. 21), one of the Ikarus, will fight you to bring you to the jail of Apollo. Beating him will mean fighting at the entrance of the central against 10 Ikarus Angels (Lv.. 20 each). *'Unlockable Characters: Hayden *'''Unlockable Souls: (into a hidden room of the central) *'Obtained Items: 'Perfect Beverage, Capture Card, Angel Bow ''(into Eollos Forest); ''5000 HP Potion, Vajra ''(into the electric central). Reaching the limits You will arrive to a giant town, Kardias Krona. There, a familiar person for Aingeru will tell him who she is: the mother of the Green Bracelet was once the Teal Bracelet. She will invite you to go to a cafe, where she will tell you that the servers of Apollo are in the underground of the city to trap you. If you go there, you will find a ton of Ikarus Ninjas (Lv.. 20-Lv..23). When you take the subway number 8, you will find one of the main Ikarus who will fight you there, she is Syncros (Lv.. 25). After beating her, Doh will appear again to fight you, although he will use two broken limits: he will break the space limit as well as the health point limit. You will even try to fight him to beat him (Lv.. 26). After that, you will be able to leave. Now you can go to the north of the city, where you will find a frozen place. The village that is considered the limit of the country, Kardias Orio. *'Unlockable Characters: Syncros *'Unlockable Souls: '(in front of the entrance to Kardias Orio). *'''Obtained Items: ''Polar Box, 5000 HP Potion, Hot Chocolate, Megas Drepanon, Divine Bow (in Kardias Krona); ''Cautious Robe, 2000 HP Potion, Super Drink ''(in Krona Undergrounds); ''Hot Chocolate, Perfect Beverage, Arachne Laser, Freezing Protector, Loki Staff, Fast Robe ''(in Krona-Orio road). There, you will find Elise, who will fight you to get one of the Great Swords (Lv.. 29). After that, John and Coco will fight you again (Lv.. 30 each). When they disappear, Emily will arrive to explain the new research of the older Golden Bracelets: There is someone who is involving gods into wars, but they do not know who that person is. You can go to the east, through the cave of Ryusintai: a cave full dragons that is also known as the Sanctuary of Dragons. There, Veronica, Dark Brown Bracelet (Lv.. 32), will fight you to bring the Subarashi Idainaryuken to Darkreon, although, most of dragons will turn violent and may attack you (dragons are in Lv.. 25). *'Unlockable Souls: ' (in the cave of Ryusintai). *'Obtained Items: Perfect Beverage, Scaredragons Flute, 1000 HP Potion, Dragon Sword ''(in Kardias Orio); ''Skyblue Parfum, Scaredragons Flute, Anti-paralizer, 200 HP Potion, Vital Robe, Wivern Sword, Basilisk Hammer (in the cave of Ryusintai). Found Whereabouts After leaving the cave you will find the village of Kardias Icaria. There, the girl of Calsinter will see you and greet you, although when you go to the north, where a marble arch is found. In front of it, Kaito and Hiruki remain there. Hiruki will fight you (Lv.. 35), but after that, Kaito will open a dimensional portal in the arch that brings you to the palace of Apollo. You can get into, although, Rhadamanthys will stop you to fight (Lv.. 36); he will warn you about the place where you are getting into. The place has twelve temples and the palace in the middle, you have to go through the temples to arrive to the rooms of the God. The first one is Aries, the guardian is Kaito (Lv.. 38). Although he will give you the Aries Key and will disappear because Apollo calls for him. You can go now to the next temple, where Taurus Hokai will fight you (Lv.. 38); beat him and get the Taurus Key. The next temple will be a challenge... *'''Obtained Items: ''Perfect Beverage, Amber Parfum, Icarian Bow (in Kardias Icaria); ''10000 HP Potion ''(into the Temple of Aries); ''Taurus Horns, Elusive Robe ''(into the Temple of Taurus). In the Gemini Temple, you will find Lykaios (Lv.. 38); but the problem here is the appearance of Althea, the other Gemini Ikarus that will give you the key when you beat her (Lv.. 40). The next temple is Cancer, the place where Krust, the Cancer Ikarus will fight you, but Xavier will be sent to a prison while you fight the Ikarus (Lv.. 41). Xavier has not appeared yet, but you need to keep advancing to Leo, where Krysos will not be able to fight you because the Leo Minor Ikarus, his new pupil is causing problems there. You have to fight him (Lv.. 42) but Mia will revive him so you will fight him another time. After beating him, you can go to Virgo, where Kyrias, the maiden will stop you (Lv.. 44). *'Obtained Items: Life Robe, Revival, Alzir Cannon ''(into the temple of Gemini); ''Cancer Pincers ''(into the temple of Cancer); ''Explosive Robe, 5000 HP Potion ''(into the temple of Leo); Fuchsia Incense, Diamond Club (into the temple of Virgo). The Dark Sun In the temple of Libra, you will find Eirin, the protector of the place and Xavier prisoned in a light cage. You have to beat Eirin (Lv.. 45) to save the Golden Bracelet. After that, you can continue to Scorpio, where Syncros will welcome you, but Depp another Ikarus (Lv.. 44) and several Ninja Ikarus (Lv.. 37 each one) will fight you. Then, you can fight the Scorpio Ikarus (Lv.. 47). The next one is a destroyed temple where you need not stop yet, go to the temple of Sagittarius; Gios will fight you (Lv.. 48) although when the fight finishes, a giant noise will be heard and after talking to him, Yagi will come to the temple. The Capricorn Ikarus will tell you that there has been an explosion into the lost temple. You will go with Gios and Yagi to see what happen. Into it, several Ikarus with dark clothes will appear. *'Unlockable Souls: (in the Ophiuchus Temple) *'Obtained Items: 'Balanced Robe, Justice Bow ''(in the temple of Libra); ''Dragon Needle ''(in the temple of Scorpio); ''Perfect Beverage ''(in the temple of Ophiuchus); ''Anti-paralizer, Antidote ''(in the temple of Sagittarius). The main one, Langraid (Ophiuchus Ikarus) stops you. He warns that the balance of the palace will be destroyed thanks to the power of the Dark Ikarus. He will open a dimension into an arch of the temple. Go and follow them. The place is the Palace of Hyperion, Titan of the Sun. Langraid will send several Dark Ikarus to beat you (Lv.. 45 each). After that, you will be able to go through the palace to beat the other Dark Ikarus: the first is the Apis Ikarus (Lv.. 46), the next one is the Noctua Ikarus (Lv.. 46), the third is the Cancer Minor Ikarus (Lv.. 48) and in the main room, you will find Langraid (Lv.. 50). After beating him, a dark essence will flood Langraid, who will revive with more power than the latest time (Lv.. 53). Now you can come back to the Capricorn temple... *'Unlockable Characters: Langraid *'''Obtained Items: ''Solar Guillotine, Plasma Robe'', Ion Sword ''(into the Palace of Hyperion). Three Last Lamps Yagi will invite you to fight him when you beat three of his best pupils, three Ikarus Knights (Lv.. 50 each). Then you can beat the Capricorn protector (Lv.. 53). In the Aquarius temple, you will find again the girl that you first met in Calsinter: she is Eva, the Aquarius Ikarus, and her mission is to beat you. This time you will have to face her (Lv.. 54). Now, you can visit the latest temple: Pisces. There a girl will invite you to drink tea, but while you are taking the cup of tea, a strong voice will tell her to fight you; she will accept. The girl is Sakahime (Lv.. 54), the defender of the temple of the two fish. When you beat her, a man will appear to fight you: he is Emperador, the protector of the Piscis Key. You have to beat him (Lv.. 55) to be able to get into the palace of Apollo. *'Unlockable Characters: Yagi, Eva, Emperador. *'''Obtained Items: ''5000 HP Potion, Refrigerant, Brilliant Blackjack (in the temple of Capricornus); ''Divine Drop, Vital Robe ''(in the temple of Aquarius); ''Storm Pincers, Oceanic Bow ''(in the temple of Pisces). When you open the last door, the door of the palace. The Palace is full of Ikarus Soldiers with levels 50 to 56. You will have to beat a lot of them. When you find the Sky Hall, Hiruki (Lv.. 57) will fight you there with the help of Depp (Lv.. 57), Hayden (Lv.. 57) and Doh (Lv.. 58). But Kaito will stop you before entering the room of Apollo. He will fight you again (Lv.. 60) before going into the room. When you open the door, Apollo will greet you. He asks you if you are coming there because you are not guilty, if it is true, you have to beat him . When you beat him, he will accept your proposal. After explaining the story, Apollo will research about the latest wars of the gods. Suddenly, Aphrodite appears. She explains Apollo that his sister Artemis has gone crazy... *'Unlockable Characters: 'Apollo *'Unlockable Souls: (in the palace of Apollo)'' *'Obtained Items: '2000 HP Potion, Perfect Beverage, Antidote, Cautious Robe, Solar Sword, Digital Bow, Storm Spear, Golden Arm ''(in the Palace of Apollo). '''END OF THE CHAPTER 3' Chapter B: Evil Moon Apollo asks you to join him to go to the palace of Lady Artemis. At the entrance, Athena reaches you and explains that she also wants to collaborate... Into the palace, a dark presence will remain in all the main room. Apollo explains you that his twin sister usually stays at the throne room when she is annoyed. When she sees you, Lady Artemis reaches Athena and tries to attack her. If you try to defend Athena, one of the Lunar Bracelets will stop you. She is Selenis, the royal adviser, your new rival (Lv.. 58). When you beat her, Apollo will stop Artemis and will ask her why she is so hostile to Athena. She will explain that she sent Divine Bracelets to kill her. With the power of the moonlight, Artemis will jail Athena. Now you have to save her with getting the four Moon Keys... *'Unlockable Characters: 'Tom*, Kaito*, Krysos*, Athena For some unknown reason, the place where you appear is the Room of Waning Moon, a room designed as the floor of the moon. There is a guardian there, she is Getsumi, the Alpha Moon, she saves one of the keys that you need for that mission. You will have to beat her with a 50% of possibilities to survive (Lv.. 58). After beating her, you will have got the Waning Key. She advices you to go to the next room, the Room of the New Moon. There, a dark and deep room will be shown and another girl who waits for you. She is Manen, the Beta Moon and the guardian of the second key. Beating her is more difficult than the latest one, she can be beaten in only a 20% of possibilities, and her Level2 is higher (59). *'Obtained Items: 'Waning Key (after beating Getsumi), New Key ''(after beating Manen), ''Polaris Sword, 5000 HP Potion, Getsuga Hammer ''(through the road of the Waning Moon). There are now two keys in your hand, if you go to the next room, you will find there the Gamma Moon, Yueliang. She is the guardian of the Room of Crescent Moon. You will have to beat her too (Lv.. 60); but be careful, because she can be beaten in only a 5% of possibilities. After beating her, you will have obtained the Crescent Key. Now you have to go to the latest room, the Room of the Full Moon... There, Selenis, Delta Moon, challenges you to fight for the key. She is now in the level2 62 and the possibilities to beat her are only 1%. You will have to be really careful at the time to fight her. After defeating her, you will get the Full Key. Now, you can go to fight Artemis in the Lunar Palace. When you arrive, you will find a mad Artemis who will want to kill you . When you finally beat her, Apollo will reappear and will talk with Artemis about what happened. She explains that a person similar to Athena went into her palace to kill her, Apollo cannot explain what happened, but Athena will be liberated due to the fact that the God believes her. Even though, he promises to investigate about it... *'Unlockable Characters: Artemis *'''Obtained Items: ''Lotus Fragrance, 2000 HP Potion (through the road of the New Moon); ''Crescent Key ''(after beating Yueliang); ''Lunar Gauntlet, Imperial Spear, Ash Fragrance ''(through the road of the Crescent Moon); ''Full Key ''(after beating Selenis); ''Amber Leg, Perfect Beverage ''(through the road of the Full Moon); ''Moonlight Lyra ''(in the Lunar Palace). '''END OF THE CHAPTER B' Advices and Tricks *Do not follow the percentage of victory possibilities in the Chapter B, they are added to make the game more functional in the story. Besides, it is preferable to go to the Lunar Palace while using a girl after getting the four keys. Artemis will be harder to beat if you are using a male. Trivia/Important Info *When a level is written like this: Lv.. 000, the level belongs the 2-base order. The reason is that two dots is more simple to be written than the subcode "2". Chapter Gallery Hiruki.png|Hiruki GeminiLykaios.png|Lykaios AriesIkarus.png|Kaito TaurusHokai.png|Hokai DohBoB.png|Doh LeoKrysos.png|Krysos HaydenBoB.png|Hayden ScorpioSyncros.png|Syncros GeminiIkarus.png|Althea CancerKrust.png|Krust VirgoKyrias.png|Kyrias LibraIkarus.png|Eirin SagittariusGios.png|Gios CapricornYagi.png|Yagi DeppBoB.png|Depp AquariusEva.png|Eva Pisces.png|Emperador ApolloBoB.png|Apollo TomBoB5.png|Tom OphiuchusIkarus.png|Langraid SelenisBoB.png|Selenis Artemis.png|Lady Artemis Athena5.png|Athena Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Chapters Category:Storylines Category:Story Mode Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Original Articles Category:Alange's Things Category:Alange's Games